Angel Wings
by Shardas
Summary: Fallen Angels are dangerous. More dangerous than anything Jace Herondale has gone up against in a long time. So when he gets called to exterminate a fallen angel in Central Park, and he gets hurt... What will presume next? Can he still be a shadowhunter? Is he dead? Why does he have wings?


**Hey my readers! This will be set after City of Heavenly Fire, but Simon's okay.**

When I first opened my eyes that morning, all I saw was a bright patch of early morning sunlight coming in through the window. I noticed that first because it was hitting my face directly, nearly blinding me for a second. I sighed tiredly, shuffling under the covers to get more comfortable. The soft black sheets always seemed to smooth over the scars that decorated my skin, taking away the pain of everyday life, though I didn't regret my job at all. Well, the sheets and one other something. A cute, red headed something with bright green eyes and a stunning personality that struck me like the morning sun did two seconds ago... bright and sparkling.

A smile pulled forth as I thought of my lovely girlfriend. Her curling hair she claims is "annoying", but I find it cute. No, I find it beautiful. Her green eyes like emeralds, that fill with so much love when she looks at me, as my amber eyes do when I look at her. Her shortness, which she always complains about, is so adorable to me. If only she knew...

A knock on my door sounded through the room. Thinking it was Maryse, I ducked my head under the covers and did the teenage thing. I pretended to be asleep. I did not think kindly on anyone who knocked, or even walked in while I was day dreaming, especially about my Clary.

I heard my bedroom door open, an internal groan of annoyance hitting, as I listened to the light footsteps tread across my bedroom floor. "Why couldn't my mother just leave me alone?" I asked mentally, my nose squinching in annoyance. I felt a hand brush across the sheets above my face and froze, turning my face back to that of the sleeping. A light weight pressed beside me, and the covers pulled back, chilly air hitting my face and shoulders with a smooth, cool blow. It took all my strength not to open my eyes. I didn't want to be bothered by my adopted mother at this time.

My eyelids didn't stay closed long as I felt a soft pressure against my lips. My eyes opened in shock, and I sat up a bit, 'till I noticed curls of red hair and I looked straight into the emerald eyes of Clary. I smiled against her mouth, and leaned up on one of my elbows. My other hand wrapped around her waist, and I rolled her on top of me, pulling her off her feet. She laughed against my mouth and pulled back to look at me.

"Good morning." She drawled, putting her nose against mine, and smiling down at me. I laughed, and pulled her close. "Good morning Mrs. Fray," I whispered into her ear. "And what are you doing waking me up on this fine morning?"

She gasped in fake hurt. "What? I can't happily wake up my wonderful boyfriend when he's late for our early morning training?" She asked, and smirked as my eyes grew wide. My eyes trailed down her form, all decked out in her favorite training gear. "Oh by the Angel, I am so so sorry Clary. I was irresponsible and I forgot. I'm sorry." I breathed, and she crawled off of me and stood beside my bed.

"Oh my Jace, it's fine. I'd much rather stay here with you than fight with each other in the training room. No worries, though my mom might be a bit mad..." She trailed off. I cringed when I thought of the wrath of Clary's mom. Jocelyn Fray had been a great shadowhunter, one of the best in a long time, but I didn't understand why she wouldn't want her only daughter to follow in her footsteps. I know she wants to protect Clary, I do too, but you couldn't do that in the mundane world... why not let her stay at the Institute and train so she could protect herself?

I shivered, the cold air of the Institute getting to me. It was always pretty chilly inside, except for maybe in the infirmary, since most of the time we can handle injuries with iratzes instead of staying in a sick room, and also because we train...alot. And what happens when you train alot? You get hot, and you sweat. Well, I shivered from the cold air, at least below sixty degrees, and me sleeping in black boxers and no shirt doesn't help one bit.

"Are you cold?" Clary asked me, her eyes displaying sympathy. "You need to cover up Jace, internal heat can't warm you unless you have something on."

Before I could process what was happening, she took the covers, which had been wrapped around my torso so I didn't look butt naked, and pulled them off and to the end of my bed. I smirked while her eyes scanned my form. Muscular and firm, nothing to be ashamed of, except for the giant scar that covered my chest. It was still black and purple, little have iratzes done to heal the skin, so I have to heal the mundane way. Her eyes had stopped there, before she cleared her throat. "The scar makes you look tough." She commented, and I laughed out loud. She blushed, and turned around so I could get dressed.

I stepped out of bed and walked to my closet. Scanning the clothes, I decided I didn't need a shirt, though I had shivered earlier. I would train soon, and it would just get in the way. I pulled on some old drawstring sweat pants, and pulled on some black socks. Walking back into the room, I noticed she hadn't moved.

I wrapped my arms around her form, hugging her close to me. "I love you Clary.." I whispered into her ear.

"I l...love you too Jace." She sniffled, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her, revelling in the comforting silence between the two of us. "Come on Clare Bear," I suggested. "Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

Have you ever gone to Heaven and returned to tell the tale? Well, if you have, then you know what the golden clouds and feathers of angels' wings look like. If not, then you must know that there is also great power in just the air of Heaven. You step in, and the air just fills your lungs, carrying the power of all. The power that brought you up to the sky, and the power that created us. Your breathing the past, the present, and all of the future. Your breathing...everything.

If you know about Heaven, then you also must know of angels, as mentioned before. Angels, Heavens' warriors, are beautiful and dangerous. Their wings can stretch from one edge of the sky to the other; their skin, golden and light. Fierce and deadly, wonderful and grave.

It's a known fact that the most powerful part of the angels body, besides the heart, is their wings. Feathers whiter than the brightest snow, and softer than silken thread. They are what define angels as angels. The white fluff a symbol.

Fallen angels are another thing. They are angels that have sinned in the holy clouds above, and have been suspended, if not banished entirely, from Heaven by the judgment of the Holy. They fall off the rim of Heaven, and land on the ground. Their wings either crumble into dust and scatter over the Earth, or they start to turn black like demon blood. The usual white feathers, the symbols of the angels of Heaven, change. Their tips turn midnight black, and burn, catching fire and engulfing in flame like something from the holy writings. Soon, the angels wings are shiny, like obsidian, and are tipped in their own corrupted blood. The loss of their wings drives the angel mad, and their eyes turn red like hell's fire.

Now, the fallen angels are called The Corrupted, a breed little known of, but still exists from century to century with few sightings ever recorded. They are dangerous, vile, and are no longer angels of Heaven, but corrupted demons with powerful wings.

These wings are more dangerous than any sword, than any amount of magic. Legends go along with the talk of power...

_It is said, when a child is still a child, the flight of a regretting holy image could forever corrupt the innocent, or join another to the holy battle by the flight of a regretting holy image. _

_Grey Book - page 117 - s. Angels and Demons - se. 2 vrs. 4 _

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry the two sections is kind of confusing. Just roll with it. The first section is the story, the second is a snippet from the Grey Book. Again, roll with it. The italicized part...remember that part. Okay? **

**It's important to the story. **

**Keep Reading XX**

**Shardas **


End file.
